


Rising in Legacy

by Merfilly



Category: Barsoom - Edgar Rice Burroughs
Genre: Chromatic Character, Community: chromaticvision, Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-07
Updated: 2011-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xodar reflects that they are the First Born</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rising in Legacy

Though Xodar owes his rule of the First Born and the Therns, once his vile enemy, to the man called John Carter, Xodar does not rule as the native of Jasoom might have. His people are the First Born, and though their ways of following Issus were false, they are not as other men of Barsoom. They are proud, though scarred by the revelation of their falsehood. Xodar guides them forward, always in pride of their legacy as the purest of men, born whole and not mingled like the other races. They have lost the past, but the future awaits.


End file.
